


Sky

by Dingoman



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Amputee, Angst, Manakete robin, Manakete!robin, manakete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingoman/pseuds/Dingoman
Summary: A manakete without his wings, even only half of one, is barely a manakete at all.





	Sky

Robin is restless. He longs for the sky that something inside him remembers but he cannot reach it without his wings. Stolen from him, like his arm and his leg to keep him grounded and captive and tame. A manakete without his wings, even only half of one, is barely a manakete at all. And it burns. He woke up without his wings like he woke up without his limbs, but he feels the loss so much more keenly. He is meant to fly and fly and fly until he can’t fly anymore, and he is trapped on the ground with no refute.   
The healers say it was done to him on purpose. Though by who and why is a question he can’t answer. Like he can’t remember who his parents were, or where he learned to fight, he can’t remember how his scars happened, or who robbed him of his flight.   
Chrom tries to help him-because Naga bless him the man is too kind for his own good-but he can do little when he can’t relate. He speaks with panne often; they have both lost things by the hands of others. But panne lives in the ground, has never flown in her life, and Robin doesn’t know what it’s like to have a family. They are not enough for eachother.   
Robin has grown uncomfortable in his second skin, and panne can’t get enough.

And then they meet nowi, and she is wild and clawed and knows her way in a fight. She is green and light and nearly glowing where he is dark and dim. And nowi, nowi can fly.   
He finds himself irrationally spiteful of her. Nowi is constantly following him around, bright and endlessly cheerful and wanting to be his friend. And he snaps. He yells things he’s not sure if he really meant or not and that he knows will hurt her, because he knows how to get to any one of the shepherds. He can’t accept her as one of them, because she has what he doesn’t; freedom.

 

Robin can’t find solace in his manakete form. He can’t even fight in it. The limbs that are missing don’t have fakes in this form, and the wings that would keep his balance and help him fly are gone. It is a hassle to move in it, though he learns how. He loses his balance when he changes and it makes for a far less intimidating image than he’d like.   
Nowi offers to take him flying as a human and he refuses. She offers again and he refuses once more. The third time he relents. He is too big to carry in his other form so she takes him up as a human. He can feel the wind on his face, and the way the air moves every time nowi’s wings sift through it. It isn’t the same, isnt right, but it is something. And it is all he has.


End file.
